pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Farfetch'd
/ |dexcekalos=061 |gen=Generation I |species=Wild Duck Pokémon |egg1=Flying |egg2=Field |body=09 |type=Normal |type2=Flying |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=33.1 lbs. |metweight=15.0 kg |ability=Keen Eye Inner Focus |dw=Defiant |color=Brown |male=50}} Farfetch'd (Japanese: カモネギ Kamonegi) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Farfetch'd is a birdlike Pokémon that resembles a duck. It is mostly brown, with a large beak and hand-like wings. It is also holding a stick, which is actually a leek (a kind of onion), which it uses in battle. It also has duck-like feet and a v-shaped mark on the top of its head. Special Abilities Farfetch'd can have the ability Keen Eye or the ability Inner Focus. Keen Eye prevents the accuracy of Farfetch'd from decreasing. Inner Focus prevents Farfetch'd from flinching. It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends its stalk from attackers with its life. Evolution Farfetch'd does not evolve. It is the first Pokémon in the Pokédex that does not evolve into or evolve from anything. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=The spring of green onions it holds is its weapon. It is used much like a metal sword. |yellow=Lives where reedy plants grow. They are rarely seen, so it's thought their numbers are decreasing. |gold=If anyone tries to disturb where the essential plant sticks grow, it uses its own stick to thwart them. |silver=If it eats the plant stick it carries as emergency rations, it runs off in search of a new stick. |crystal=In order to prevent their extinction, more people have made an effort to breed these Pokémon. |ruby=Farfetch'd is always seen with a stick from a plant of some sort. Apparently, there are good sticks and bad sticks. This Pokémon has been known to fight with others over sticks. |sapphire=Farfetch'd is always seen with a stick from a plant of some sort. Apparently, there are good sticks and bad sticks. This Pokémon has been known to fight with others over sticks. |emerald=It is always seen with a stick from a plant. Apparently, there are good sticks and bad sticks. This Pokémon occasionally fights with others over choice sticks. |firered=It always walks about with a plant stalk clamped in its beak. The stalk is used for building its nest. |leafgreen=The plant stalk it holds is its weapon. The stalk is used like a sword to cut all sorts of things. |diamond=It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with its life. |pearl=It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with its life. |platinum=It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with its life. |heartgold=If anyone tries to disturb where the essential plant sticks grow, it uses its own stick to thwart them. |soulsilver=If it eats the plant stick it carries as emergency rations, it runs off in search of a new stick. |black=It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with its life. |white=It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with its life. |black 2=It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with its life. |white 2=It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with its life. |x=The plant stalk it holds is its weapon. The stalk is used like a sword to cut all sorts of things. |y=It always walks about with a plant stalk clamped in its beak. The stalk is used for building its nest. |or = Farfetch'd is always seen with a stalk from a plant of some sort. Apparently, there are good stalks and bad stalks. This Pokémon has been known to fight with others over stalks. |as = Farfetch'd is always seen with a stalk from a plant of some sort. Apparently, there are good stalks and bad stalks. This Pokémon has been known to fight with others over stalks.}} Game locations |type= |redblue=Trade Spearow in Vermilion City |rbrarity=One |yellow=Routes 12 and 13 |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Routes 38 and 39 (Morning and day) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Johto Route 43 (Morning, Day) |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade Spearow in Vermilion City |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Route 221 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 221 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 38, 39 and Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 1 |bwrarity=Swarm |xy=Route 22 |xyrarity=Uncommon |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 6, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silent Chasm (1F-3F) Pitfall Valley (1F-6F) Joyous Tower (23F-27F) Remains Island (B1-B6) |PMD2=Steam Cave (1F-8F) Upper Steam Cave (1F) }} Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 083 front.png |yspr = Y 083 front.png |grnspr = GR 083 front.png |Iback = Farfetch'd Back I.png |gldspr = G 083 front.png |slvspr = S 083 front.png |cryspr = C 083 front.gif |IIback = Farfetch'd Back II.png |gldsprs = Farfetch'd Shiny G.png |slvsprs = Farfetch'd Shiny S.png |crysprs = Farfetch'd Shiny C.gif |IIbacks = Farfetch'd Back Shiny II.png |rbysapspr = RS 083 front.png |emeraldspr = E 083 front.gif |frlgspr = |IIIback = Farfetch'd Back III.png |rbysapsprs = Farfetch'd Shiny RS.png |emeraldsprs = Farfetch'd Shiny E.gif |frlgsprs = |IIIbacks = Farfetch'd Back Shiny III.png |dpspr = DP 083 front.png |ptspr = DP 083 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 083 front.png |IVback = Farfetch'd Back IV.png |dpsprs = Farfetch'd Shiny DPPt.png |ptsprs = Farfetch'd Shiny DPPt.png |hgsssprs = Farfetch'd Shiny HGSS.png |IVbacks = |bwspr = Farfetch'd BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = }} Appearances Anime *Keith's Farfetch'd *Sylvester's Farfetch'd *Holly's Farfetch'd *Wilkinson's Farfetch'd *Nene's Farfetch'd Trivia Origin Farfetch'd appears to be based on a duck that carries a leek around. Etymology Its name seems to be a word corruption of the word Far-fetched. Its Japanese name, Kamonegi, comes from a Japanese tale about a duck carrying a leek that offers itself to starving travelers. The shortened term is used to describe an unbelievable (i.e.: Far-fetched) stroke of luck: Not only have you got dinner, it comes with its own seasoning. Gallery 083Farfetch'd_OS_anime.png 083Farfetch'd_OS_anime_2.png 083Farfetch'd_AG_anime.png 083Farfetch'd_Dream.png 083Farfetch'd_Pokemon_Stadium.png 083Farfetch'd_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg ca:Farfetch'd ru:Фарфетчд Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon